The Kiss
by Moonsway
Summary: What I imagine that Abed and Annie might have been thinking during their paintball kiss.
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss

They had put up a good fight. It was over now since they were out of ammo. Soon, they would both be dead. His time as Han Solo would run out.

Even worse, his day with Annie would come to an end. Abed rarely had any time alone with her, away from the rest of the group. There was a different kind of energy between them now. Annie was looking at him in a different way than she normally did. It was, he knew, because he was being Han Solo. This knowledge did not make her any less tempting.

Abed had been approached by his share of women. They had looked at him the way that Annie was looking at him now. She didn't say the words, but her blue eyes spoke volumes.

She was attracted to him. He struggled to remain calm. No, he reminded himself, she is attracted to the character you are playing.

"Will you still be Han Solo after we die?" Annie asked, confirming his thoughts.

"Afraid not, Doll. Once I'm gone, I'm gone."

"Oh," Annie said, looking away momentarily.

He saw her desire and heard the disappointment in her voice. Since he was not unaffected by these things and since it was what Han Solo would do, he pulled her toward him and kissed her. He had meant for it to be short and sweet, but something unscripted happened. He got lost in the kiss. He got lost in her.

Her lips were soft and yielded to his. Then her arms wound around his neck and her body pressed against his. He couldn't get enough of her.

Abed had wanted this. He would have kissed her when he had done his Don Draper bit if the rest of the group hadn't been there. Annie had responded to him that time, too. Her lips had been tantalizingly close. Shirley had broken the spell by telling him to pick another character. Annie, however, had said that she liked it.

He had replayed that scene in his mind many times. He had changed the ending to include a kiss. Now he was actually experiencing it.

In Abed's world, fantasy was always better than reality. TV and movies were always better than real life. This was the exception. Kissing Annie far exceeded his expectations. Abed had often imagined this, but the reality was so much better.

The taste of her lips. The feel of her body. She was warm and soft, and she felt so good. So very, very good.

His analytical mind was overpowered by sensations. His thoughts had receded to the background. He reveled in this moment. Nothing else mattered but Annie. They stood apart in their own world. Even as the paint drenched them, and he knew he was dead and not Han Solo anymore, the kiss went on.

It was with great difficulty that he eventually forced himself to pull away from her. Han Solo was gone. It was only years of practice at keeping a detached demeanor that allowed him to hide his disappointment that it was over.

Within seconds he took in her flushed face and dazed look. Some secret part of him thrilled to see that his kiss had left her breathless. He would process it all later. He already knew that it was about to become his favorite mental movie.

He had kissed many girls. He had not spent as much time thinking about any of them as he did about Annie. He was back to being Abed. She didn't want Abed.

He wanted to be a good friend to her. He didn't want to be a typical guy with lust on his mind. It was something that he struggled with, because he did find her very attractive. This was not going to help him to stop thinking about Annie in all kinds of delicious ways, but it had been worth it.

He looked up at the ceiling and then back down at her. What he saw in her eyes almost made him lose control. The intensity of her desire sent a shockwave through him. And it was all directed at him. No, not him, he corrected himself. Han Solo. He was Abed. She saw him only as a friend.

He couldn't stay here one more minute or she would know. Annie would know how he felt about her.

"Cool," he said. It was all he could manage before he had to walk quickly away. She was still sexy even when she was covered in orange paint.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie was having a great time. They were a team. She was seeing Abed in a new way. He was very cool. She didn't want this to end.

She didn't understand the feelings she was having. Was she actually attracted to Abed? She tried to tell herself that it was only because he was being Han Solo, but she knew better. She wasn't a kid. She knew he wasn't really Han Solo. It was Abed standing next to her. It was Abed's face that she was stealing glances at. She had an overwhelming desire to kiss him.

But it was Abed. She couldn't read him the way she could read Jeff. Had he even noticed that she was female? Did he feel any attraction to her at all? She couldn't tell.

She had wondered what it would be like to kiss Abed. He had almost kissed her that time he was practicing approaching a girl. She had been surprised to find herself disappointed that he hadn't.

Where was her mind at? She had to get a hold of herself. Stop it, she told herself sternly, but it was no use. Now that her thoughts had turned in this direction she couldn't seem to think about anything else. Her pulse was racing with excitement.

"Kiss me Abed," she wanted to say, but she couldn't. What had those other girls said to him, she wondered. How had they approached him? Annie was becoming flustered trying to imagine Abed in a passionate situation.

Beside her Abed was as calm and unemotional as ever. He was completely unaware of the turbulent thoughts raging through her mind. Not knowing what else to say, she asked him if he would still be Han Solo after they were dead.

"Afraid not, Doll," he said. "Once I'm gone, I'm gone."

"Oh," she said and turned away to hide her disappointment at his lack of a reaction to the signals that she was sending out. He probably hadn't even noticed. She was crazy to expect Abed to be able to read her body language.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and brought his mouth down on hers. It was like he had read her mind. She gave herself over to the sensation of his lips on hers. No, she definitely didn't want this to end.

A kind of electricity sparked between them. It coursed quickly through her body and made all her nerve endings tingle. It was exhilarating. She felt so completely alive.

As their kiss intensified, heat unfurled in her belly and started a slow burn throughout her body. Who knew that it could be like this with Abed? That he could ignite this fire within her. Her arms came up of their own accord to wrap around his neck. His hands were caressing her back.

And his mouth. His mouth was plundering hers and drinking in her increasingly shallow breaths. She felt the hard planes of his body press against hers. She felt a longing for more. She didn't know what. More of him, she guessed.

Annie had lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend. It had been awkward and embarrassing for both of them. She had made love with Vaughn. That had been sweet and pleasant. But even then she had not experienced the wild emotions that she was feeling now. And Abed was only kissing her. Her temperature skyrocketed as she wondered what it would be like if he did more than kiss her.

Then he pulled away from her. It was only then that she realized that they were covered in paint. The paintball game. Annie had forgotten all about it. She had been totally consumed with Abed.

Annie felt overheated. She was dismayed that Abed seemed so calm. She couldn't even speak.

Abed looked at her. "Cool," was all he said.

Then he turned and walked away. He just left her to deal alone with the state of havoc he had created within her. Annie didn't know how she was going to cool down.

What was wrong with him? How could he kiss her like that and just walk away like he hadn't felt a thing?

Had it all been about the role he was playing? Had he not enjoyed their kiss? No, she didn't believe that. He had kissed her for far too long for him not to be into it. And his hands had caressed her back. This was not helping her to tame her raging hormones. She had to stop thinking about it.

She had to return her focus to the game. She didn't even know if anyone was still playing. Later on she would ponder the puzzle that was Abed. Cool, he had said. No, Annie thought, it was hot. It was very hot, Abed.


End file.
